


下弦月

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 这里是地球。剑崎带领人类回到了地球。这是剑崎忍受着绵长而细密的痛苦、吞咽着三百年孤独守护着的星球。
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 2





	下弦月

**Author's Note:**

> ※雷人ooc选手伸出魔爪  
> ※是对于小说末尾剑崎和始离开大家约定再会场面的一点想象，从不知道哪张草稿纸背面翻出来的自习课脑洞流短打  
> ※私设ooc不合理想象没头没尾大量发生

相川始双手抱膝，坐在柔软的杂草上紧闭双眼。他身前是刀劈斧折的断崖，崖下浪峰前仆后继地涌向嶙峋的岸然后撞个粉碎，碎成一片片花团锦簇的泡沫；他身后是人类聚居地的欢笑与灯火，孩子、假面骑士和村民纵情狂饮呐喊，为统治者的消失、南极都市的胜利、死而复生的村浩和双眼重绽光芒的莲。从村落扑向悬崖的风里咸腥与甘冽交缠混杂，掀起他茶色外衣的一角，悄悄鼓起一座空气的山丘。

这里是地球。剑崎带领人类回到了地球。这是剑崎忍受着绵长而细密的痛苦、吞咽着三百年孤独守护着的星球。

即使不动用Undead优异的夜视力也能在黑夜中辨别出海洋无可忽视的存在——她是地球的主体与外衣，她是一切生命的摇篮也是公平而冷酷的刽子手，滋润万物又吞噬万物。

温柔又残忍……海洋般的温柔而残忍。

与风同向而来的是一串脚步声，胶质鞋底与草地与海风摩挲发出算不得轻盈的声响。相川始没有起身甚至没有睁开双眼，听着脚步声在身后走走停停，带着犹豫、试探与安静的狂喜。他一根根握起手指再放开，确认了自己目前并没有产生厮杀与破坏的冲动，属于人类的五指也没有变成可怖而不祥的利爪。

“没有和大家在一起庆祝吗？”

剑崎一真带着满身海洋与血的气味停在几步之外，相川始在脑海里大致描摹出他身上深深浅浅的伤痕，与统治者苦战留下的印记即使是Joker也要耗费更多时间来修复。

“这可不是一句好的开场白啊，剑崎。从宴会上逃出来的家伙可不止我一个。”

始一针见血地指出。

“大家在喝酒庆祝……我，很容易醉的。上次喝醉我差点把全部家底都对普通的修车大叔讲个清楚……”

相川始没有回答他。于是身后祭典的喧哗和海浪的咆哮突然都放大了声效，响亮到振彻两个过分安静的灵魂。

始想象着剑崎伸手挠挠蓬乱的褐色头发，露出不太好意思的笑容，唇角翘起不高不低的一个小弧度。原来剑崎的酒量不好，他想，这是他三百年来第一次听说这件事。他突然注意到他根本不了解剑崎一真，在这一点上对方恐怕也是一样——他们共同度过的一年的时间要了解人脑这种精密仪器显然太难，更遑论这一年间他们之间只有长久的对抗与短促的合作，促膝长谈坐而论道全都是天方夜谭——但那又有什么关系？

陌生而熟悉的两人之间孤独跳动着的心脏产生共振，收缩舒张挤压出粘稠的绿色液体。心跳对Undead来说不具有什么实用主义意义，不过是一种肌肉记忆，一种来自族群灵魂底部的习惯。此刻相川始感觉到胸腔内痛的惊人，原本属于人类Undead的心脏挣扎震颤仿佛想要冲破肋骨的拥抱投向另一双臂膀。

“始。”

那双臂膀的主人突然开口唤他，用的依旧是三百年前的旧名。相川始想告诉他三个世纪里他的名字早已数度变更，大多是把剑崎一真和相川始颠倒重组，或者拆开拼合。不过最后他什么也没说，任由三个音节从对方舌尖乘着海风飞进他的耳蜗。

“什么事，剑崎？”

于是他也喊对方的名字，三百年前的名字。不过他知道对方不那么喜欢改名换姓，在媒体系统还没有被狼烟和天灾完全摧毁前，他偶尔可以看到几位被宣告失踪死亡的士兵、拆弹员或战地记者剑崎一真。如何做一个人类很大一部分是剑崎教授给他的，但要论及如何伪装成一个人类无疑是相川始更胜一筹——想到这里他甚至能感受到人类Undead遗留下所谓“自豪”的情感。

“始。”

剑崎没说什么，只是又一次念出那个名字，把“相川始”在口中咀嚼反刍，咽下又吐出。刚刚拯救了人类的英雄好像突然罹患了语言障碍，能说出的话只剩下了三个单音节。

相川始猜测剑崎大概在焦躁地把眉毛扭成一团，在大脑里对飞来飞去的语言文字挑挑拣拣，总也找不到优先级置顶的那一个。不过他们大抵都对这种纠结的沉默感到满意，所以陪伴着两颗心脏鼓动聒噪的的也只有沉默。

“……明年的今天，我们在这里见面吧。为了确认地球与你我依然在生存、在延续，然后向未来迈出下一步——”

在剑崎的失语症恢复之前最终还是相川始先开了口，他今夜第一次睁开双眼，把只余一轮皎洁明月的天空牢牢刻画在眼底。那是下弦月，月相深深浅浅地拗成一个半弧，盛了满抔的海风和月光。

他的声音混合在光与风中，匀散模糊成海洋轻浅的呼吸。但相川始明白剑崎一真听清了他的每一个字眼；与此同时他纵身越向悬崖，在半空中转化成修长矫健的Chalice以应对重力势能带来过大的冲量。海水一瞬间将猩红的复眼和诡谲的花纹全数接纳，相川始陷入了海洋温柔的包裹。

月色泼进海里，染出一半深蓝一半浅黄的雕版画，又被打碎搅匀。

相川始隔着海平面下光的反射折射看向崖边。

剑崎一真没有追上来，海水和夜色弥散让他只能看清一个遥远模糊的轮廓。但他知道剑崎在笑，假面骑士Blade的嘴角挽起一弯下弦月。

明年见，始。

相川始知道剑崎一真会这样回答他。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2019/3/23


End file.
